Why Does It Have To Be This Way
by rainpool777
Summary: Rainkit is weaker than her siblings. Most cats make fun of her and say she isn't fit to be a warrior. As she sets out to prove her loyalty and strength, a prophecy arises. "Rain will fall and stop the fire that is meant to destroy and burn down the Clans." As she grows, she finds friends along the way and maybe even love. But each day leads her closer to her destiny. OC's need!
1. Allegiances

**Okay, so I really want to thank xxsnow and RainwishAndSunwishOfShadowclan for helping me start writing Fanfiction. So this is my first story so please no flames and review your opinion! Well hope you like my story! OC's needed! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES.**

* * *

Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**: Flamestar- fiery-orange tom with darker stripes with blazing amber eyes. Apprentice: Mosspaw

**Deputy**: Darkfrost- handsome icy white tom with gray tail and black eyes. Apprentice: Hawkpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Fernshade- pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with grassy green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Lilypaw-white and black she-cat

**Warriors: **

Whitetalon- White tom with one dark gray paw and unusually long claws with piercing amber eyes (Mate: Leaffrost)

Hawkfeather- Light brown tom with white chest and paws with hazel eyes (Mate: Featherclaw) Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Snowbreeze- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Darkshadow- dark gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Icepetal- pure white she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Bluemist- blue-gray she-cat with two white forepaws and crystal blue eyes

Bearkstrike- dark brown tom with light brown tail tip and amber eyes

Patchfoot- black and white tom with shining amber eyes (Mate: Miststripe)

Breezestripe: black tom with lighter gray stripes and tail with leaf-green eyes (Mate: Heatherfur)

Ivystripe- light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes and tail tip with bright green eyes

Nightwing- black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Thornleaf- golden tabby tom with prickly fur and piercing amber eyes

Mothheart- pale golden she-cat with white stripes and sky blue eyes

Milkfur- white she-cat with pale ice blue eyes

Sootclaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Hawkclaw- light brown tom with broad shoulders and has white underbelly, paws, ear tips, and tail with darker brown rings on his belly with amber eyes

Stormwhisker- ginger tom with green eyes

Fawnleap- brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and green eyes

Monsterclaw- black tom with long, messy fur and back fur that sticks straight up with a long tail, long claws, sharp teeth, blue eyes when calm/friendly and red otherwise

Angelcloud- pure white she-cat with black markings and long tail with beautiful blue eyes

Dustlight- calico she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices: **

Hawkpaw: brown tabby tom with green eyes. Mentor: Darkfrost

Forestpaw-white she-cat with brown and black splotches and green eyes. Mentor: Snowbreeze

Mosspaw- white she-cat with differents shades of gray spots, with blue and green mismatched eyes. Mentor: Blazestar

Swiftpaw- black tom with white paws and green eyes. Mentor: Hawkfeather

**Queens:**

Leaffrost: Smokey-gray she-cat with white chest and dark blue eyes (kits: Rainkit- silvery-gray she-kit with lighter chest and darker gray paws with bright emerald-green eyes, Sunkit- white she-kit with sky blue eyes, Brightkit- black she-kit with white muzzle, underbelly, paws, and tail tip with shining amber eyes) (Mate: Whitetalon)

Featherclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes (kits: Skykit- silver she-kit with sky-blue eyes, Bluekit- blueish-gray she-kit with a lighter blue tail tip and piercing hazel eyes, Cloudkit-fluffy white tom with purple eyes) ( Mate: Hawkfeather)

Miststripe- silver she-cat with black stripes and sky blue eyes (kits: Graykit- silvery she-kit with calico markings and bright aqua eyes, Eaglekit- silver tom with piercing yellow, eagle-like, eyes) (Mate: Patchfoot)

Heatherfur- cream she-cat with dark blue eyes ( kits: Stormkit- blue-silvery tom with shining dark green eyes, Lightningkit- black tom with white muzzle and underbelly with dark blue eyes, Thrushkit- sandy-brown tom with bright green eyes, Dustkit- dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes) (Mate: Breezestripe)

Owlkit- light gray tom with dark gray spots with two spots on his hazel eyes, Snowkit- pure white she-kit with black paws and tail tip and blue eyes, Badgerkit- grayish-white tom with black paws and tail tip and a single line running down his back, Honeykit- sleek golden she-kit with black specks (Mother is deceased and father is Hawkclaw)

Redkit- tom, Snowkit- she-kit, Willowkit- she-kit, and Oakkit- tom (father is Stormwhisker. Mother is a rogue)

**Elders: **

Sparrowfeather- ginger tom with yellow eyes

Hazelpelt- light brown she-cat with Amber eyes

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Splashstar- gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy: **Dewdrop- blue-gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Moonwish- blue-silvery she-cat with white dapples and bright green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Stonepaw- tortoiseshell tom with blue-tinted paws and dark hazel eyes

**Warriors: **

Creekfur- light-framed, small gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and brown-tinted paws and green eyes. Apprentice: Ashpaw

Reedclaw- red-brown tom with shining amber eyes (Mate: Streamsplash)

Snowfall- black she-cat with flecks of white and dark green eyes

Shadeheart: dark gray tom with white chest and underbelly with dark green eyes (Mate: Silversong)

Silversong-beautiful silver she- cat with a long feathery tail and aqua eyes (Mate: Shadeheart)

Watermist- gray she-cat with white specks across back and amber eyes

Rockstep- gray tom with dark brown paws and yellow eyes (Mate: Goldenshimmer)

Barkclaw- brown tom with darker brown paws (Mate: Rainfall)

Honeyshine- golden she-cat with white chest and paws with dark green eyes

Leopardstrike- golden she-cat with leopard-like spots and dark amber eyes

Brackenheart- golden tom with white tail tip and muzzle and dark amber eyes

Rippleshine- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Wolffur- dark gray tom with piercing yellow eyes

Cherrydapple- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ravenpelt- gray tom with black stripes and white chest with hazel eyes

**Apprentices: **

Ashpaw- black tom flecked with dark gray with amber eyes. Mentor: Creekfur

Leafpaw- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lakepaw- light-gray she-cat with darker paws, tail tip, and ear tips with pale yellow eyes

**Queens: **

Streamsplash- pretty black she-cat with bright turquoise eyes (kits: Oakkit- handsome russet-colored tom with amber eyes, Troutkit- red-brown tom with black paws and tail tip with blue eyes) (Mate: Reedclaw)

Rainfall- blue-gray she-cat with bright green eyes (Kits: Morningkit- calico she-kit with bright green eyes, Deerkit- brown she-kit with white specks and blue eyes, Mudkit- brown tabby tom with white underbelly and muzzle with yellow eyes) (Mate: Barkclaw)

Goldenshimmer- golden tabby she-cat with pretty amber eyes; expecting Rockstep's kits

Bluepelt- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Darkstorm's [ThunderClan] kits)

**Elders: **

Owlfire- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Gorsestar- light brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Sunflash- yellow tom with white splash on flank and sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Ambersong- gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Pinepool- brown she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

**Warriors: **

Gustfur- light gray tom with spiked fur and yellow eyes (Mate: Breezepetal)

Heatherclaw- light brown she-cat with aqua eyes

Specklelight- black she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Mouselight- cream tom with bright green eyes (Mate: Roseflower)

Hazelflight- calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Robinfeather- red-brown tom with white chest and dark green eyes. Apprentice: Swirlpaw

Swifttail- black tom with white muzzle and yellow eyes

Palelight- pale yellow she-cat with darker pas and pale green eyes

Sandpelt- pale yellow tom with blue eyes

Thornstrike- golden-brown tom with pale yellow eyes

Foxfoot- russet tom with white chest and tail tip and brown paws with golden eyes

Rootwhisker- brown tom with long whiskers and white muzzle, paws, and underbelly with green eyes

Lionleap- golden tom with orange stripes and green eyes (Mate: Orchidfoot)

Sparrowwhisker- red-brown tom with ice blue eyes

Mistyflower- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Twigfur- brown tabby tom with green eyes (Mate: Kestrelfeather)

**Apprentices: **

Rabbitpaw- gray tom with white fluffy tail and golden eyes. Mentor: Specklelight

Swirlpaw- dark brown she-cat with white swirl on shoulder and ice blue eyes. Mentor: Robinfeather

Hailpaw- dark gray tom with lighter silver flecks

Treepaw- brown tom with white stripes and dark green eyes

**Queens: **

Breezepetal- ginger she-cat with golden eyes, expecting Gustfur's kits

Roseflower- cream she-cat with dark green eyes (Kits: Tumblekit- brown tom with yellow eyes, Berrykit- light brown she-kit with light green eyes) (Mate: Mouselight)

Kestrelfeather- reddish-brown tabby she-cat with dark ginger underbelly (Kits: Oatkit- brown tom with white paws, Pouncekit- black tabby she-kit with blue eyes, light brown tabby she-kit with green eyes) (Mate: Twigfur)

Orchidfoot- light ten she-cat with green eyes (Kits: Burningkit, Bluekit, and Mistykit) (Mate: Lionleap)

**Elders: **

Rockfoot- brown tom with darker brown foot and sky blue eyes

Graytail- brown tom with gray tail and dark amber eyes

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **Miststar- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with white underbelly and dark hazel eyes

**Deputy: **Flamestrike- a red tom with dark yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Falconflight- gray tabby tom with one green eye and one blue eye

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Sweetstone- white she-cat with black and gray stripes and light blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Darkstorm- a black tom with a white tail and dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Thornpaw)

Amberstripe- an amber colored she-cat with ice blue eyes

Blackthorn- black tom with gray underbelly and gray spots on his back with shining green eyes (Mate: Bumblebee)

Sandclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with short temper and yellow eyes (Apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Briartail- yellow she-cat with green eyes

Tigerfoot- large brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Snakestripe- black tom with striped tabby tail and yellow eyes (Mate: Brackenear)

Pineclaw- white tom with black underbelly and tail with pine green eyes

Fireclaw- ginger tom with one white forepaw and dark blue eyes

Toadtail- brown tabby tom with white paws and muzzle with bright yellow eyes

Blazetalon- ginger tabby tom with white muzzle and sky blue eyes

Shadowmist- mysterious lithe black she-cat with dark green eyes

Dawnwing- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Mintcloud- white she-cat with mint green eyes

Nightberry- black she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Moonstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with white crescent mark on chest and dark amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Thornpaw- gray tom with long black tail and green eyes. Mentor: Darkstorm

Swiftpaw- white tom with Amber eyes. Mentor: Sandclaw

**Queens:**

Bumblebee- a pale orange she-cat with red eyes (Kits: Stormkit- gray tom with green eyes, Amberkit- ginger she-kit with yellow eyes) (Mate: Blackthorn)

Brackenear- golden she-cat with brown ears and golden eyes (Kits: Shadekit- black tom with golden eyes, Dapplekit- white she-kit with black dapples) (Mate: Snakestripe)

**Elders:**

Redpelt- russet tom with yellow eyes

Lizardfoot- yellow tom with white underbelly and darker yellow paws with dark green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally! I would have updated it earlier, but I had to finish the Allegiances first! Since that is now settled, I can start writing again! *CHEERS* So, I hope you guys enjoy! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES. Sweetstone belongs to The last warrior | Ashpaw, Creekfur, and Owlfire belong to Kikidusk | Ambersong belongs to Red fire | Mosspaw, Swiftpaw, Forestpaw, Snowbreeze, Lilypaw, and Hawkpaw belong to Forestclaw | Darkshadow, Icepetal, Bluemist, Fernshade, and Bearstrike belong to xxsnow | Darkfrost, Flamestrike, Darkstorm, Amberstripe, Blackthorn, Sandclaw, Swiftpaw, Thornpaw, Bumblebee, and Redpelt belong to King James10158| Thanks for the OC's guys! :)**

* * *

It was a sunny morning. The sunshine lit up the pelts of the sleeping forms down below. Inside the dens, all cats were asleep, not even a twitch of a whisker. It was newleaf, and the prey was plentiful. Since dawn hadn't arrived, every cat was asleep.

It was peaceful, until the kits stirred. "Hey come on sleepyheads! Every cat's asleep, so let's go on a little adventure," whispered Stormkit. The other kits started waking up around her, so Rainkit managed to open one eye. Stormkit was looking at her with wide green eyes. Of course the other cats listened to him. He always was the leader of the group. Rainkit yawned and curled up again.

"Unless you're scared, Rainkit," sneered Stormkit. That did it. She shot up and was about to tackle him when he pointed his tail in the direction of the four sleeping queens. Their peaceful expressions calmed her down, so she followed Stormkit out into the camp. She stretched and waited for the others to follow, and one-by-one, the kits filed out of the nursery.

Sunkit was scowling at the idea of leaving camp. She always was the obedient one. She started grooming herself and said," You guys go. If you get into trouble, it isn't my fault." Then she stood up and padded back into the nursery. All the kits just watched her go, not even trying to stop her. Stormkit just snorted.

"So who's going to back out? You better decide quickly," he added. Rainkit hesitated. _Should I go? Should I stay? If I left, I would be in trouble, but if I didn't, I would miss out on all the fun and Stormkit would say I'm weak_. That thought made her sit up straighter and puff out her chest. _I am NOT weak._ That was enough to make her say," I'm going."

"I'm staying here. We're not supposed to leave. We would get into so much trouble!" reasoned Lightningkit. But all the kits knew that wasn't the real reason he wasn't going. It was because Lightningkit had a huge crush on Sunkit. He followed her around and even brought her food, ever since Rainkit, Brightkit, and Sunkit had started eating fresh-kill.

It was a silly thing to do, and just thinking about it, sent amusement coursing through her. Without thinking, Rainkit started giggling while the other kits looked confused for a moment. When she didn't stop, the other kits started giggling too.

"Shhhhhh!" hissed Stormkit. Rainkit immediately stopped giggling and cleared her voice. "So that settles it. Every other cat is going right?" asked Stormkit. Cloudkit and Skykit slowly backed away and both turned tail and raced back into the nursery.

Bluekit and Rainkit sat side-by-side, ready to go. Both were best friends and never backed down from a challenge. Brightkit sat up straighter, but the hesitant look in her eyes betrayed her confident appearance.

Graykit and Eaglekit shared a look as if saying; I'll do it if you do it. Thrushkit whispered something to Dustkit, but they were too far away for Rainkit to hear what they were saying.

Stormkit stood up and padded to the gorse entrance. "Follow me."


	3. Chapter 2

**xxsnow- Yeah! Thanks a lot! :)**

**Amber342- Thanks for the advice! I'll try to keep it in mind. And sure, whenever I need advice, I'll contact you! Thanks for the help and the advice you gave sounds really good! Next chapter, Ill try to introduce the characters that only left camp, not the ones staying at camp. I'm sorry that I confused you, it's just I'm new at this. I bet the advice will help me improve a lot! I hope you read this chapter and tell me what you think. Tell me if I improved or so. Thanks again! :D**

**Forestclaw- Thanks!**

**Anyways enjoy guys! I hope you guys aren't confused, but if you are, just let me know! I'll be happy to slow down for you! Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES. :3**

* * *

The eight kits snuck along the shadows, desperately trying to blend into the background. Suddenly, Stormkit stopped in his tracks. Rainkit bumped into him with an _Oomph._ Before Rainkit could say anything, Stormkit stuck his tail tip into her mouth. Then he gave her stern look saying, Don't talk. Then he took his tail out of her mouth and pointed it in the direction of the entrance.

There, sitting at the entrance, was the newly-made warrior, Nightwing. She was a lithe black she-cat with bright blue eyes. She was friendly to all cats, so she was popular among the Clan.

"What do we do?" asked Rainkit. "She's an easy obstacle. Look, she's practically asleep on her paws!" he said. Rainkit turned to look at Nightwing again, just noticing that she was slumping to one side, obviously dozing off. Stormkit flicked his tail, signaling for the other kits to follow. Brightkit pressed against Rainkit for support.

Rainkit realized that Brightkit was shivering against her. Out of the three of them, Brightkit was the shy and nervous one. Sunkit was the obedient kit, who always followed orders. _And then there's me. The weak one, who always falls behind in games or even physical activities. _

Rainkit sighed sadly. As they passed the entrance, she suddenly shook off her sadness as she saw the forest for the first time.

Trees grew along the undergrowth, the branches and leaves overhead allowing them to have a shaded protection. All the other kits were marveling at the sight as well. Dustkit, the dark brown tabby tom, Thrushkit the sandy-brown tom, and Stormkit the blue silvery tom had the same expression - awe.

_Figures, _thought Rainkit. _They're littermates. _As Rainkit snapped out of this thought, she realized that she was far behind. She raced across the undergrowth to catch up. She might not have been the strongest, but she _was_ one of the fastest.

She panted as she fell in sync with Graykit's strides. The kit had some strange markings, that was for sure. She was a light silver, with calico markings. But the strangest of all were her aqua eyes. They were always mysterious to Rainkit. Her eyes were distant, as if she was in another world.

Rainkit snapped back to reality. That was the second time she zoned out, and she couldn't afford to do it again. Eaglekit suddenly appeared next to her, resting his piercing eyes on her. He was a silver like his sister, Graykit.

Rainkit shivered, padding faster until she caught up to her litter mate, Brightkit. The black she-kit with the white muzzle was staring at Thrushkit.

"Isn't he so strong and brave?" she gushed. Rainkit turned to her, disgust clear on her face. "Don't go Lightningkit on me, Brightkit! Don't!" she yelled. Brightkit laughed at the horror on her face. "I'm kidding, mousebrain! I would never like a tom!" "PHEW!" Rainkit said, relieved.

The relief quickly vanished as Rainkit smelled something. It wasn't ThunderClan one bit. She sniffed again, realizing it smelled salty and..._fishy. _

Suddenly, the scent was, for some reason, fresher. She whirled around and gasped at what she saw.


	4. Chapter 3

**xxsnow- Yep, I wonder too!**

**Hawkclaw- Thanks for the OC's!**

**Amber342- Thanks! I'll try to work on the description of the background. I've never been good at that kind of thing.. So thanks for the new advice and I'll try my best. :D**

**Twigfur, Kestrelfeather, Oatkit, Deerkit, Pouncekit, and Deerkit belong to Kinkwind**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES. :)**

* * *

In front of Rainkit, were two kits covered in blood. They were trembling with terror, but calmed down a bit when they realized that Rainkit and the others were just a bunch of other kits. Rainkit could sense the curiosity in her group, as to who these other kits were.

"What happened?"" asked Stormkit, finally managing to speak. "W-we...r-rouge..." The first kit, a red-brown tom with black paws and tail tip started.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where do you come from first of all?" Rainkit asked, interrupting him. This time, the handsome russet one answered," We come from the strongest Clan in the forest, RiverClan!" he said rather proudly.

"What are your names?" Stormkit pressed, trying to get back in control. " I'm Oakkit, and this is my littermate, Troutkit," the russet kit said.

"So Oakkit, what happened?" Brightkit suddenly piped up, running to flank Oakkit on one side to help him up. "Well it was a rouge, as you heard from my brother. We were walking around when this _ugly_ brown cat jumped at us. We were lucky to make it out alive!" Oakkit replied.

Brightkit purred in amusement and something lit up in her eyes. _Envy? Hatred? No, it's affection! _Rainkit thought. She's never seen this side of her sister.

Suddenly she heard paw steps approaching, and quickly turned around, hoping they wouldn't recognize her. The patrol of cats stepped into the clearing.

Their eyes literally almost popped out of their heads when they saw the bedraggled RiverClan kits and the eight ThunderClan kits. The leader of the patrol, Milkfur, was followed by Mothheart, Ivystripe, Bearstrike, and Sootclaw.

Rainkit felt uncomfortable as Milkfur glared at her with those icy blue eyes. Oakkit and Troutkit crouched low to ground, as if trying to disappear from sight. They both flinched as Bearstrike picked Troutkit up by the scruff, and Ivystripe picked Oakkit.

Milkfur announced that they would head back to camp, and let the ThunderClan kits walk back as well. Rainkit could feel her legs trembling with effort to take each step.

They padded back into the heart of the forest, the trees looming over them. There were bushes, roots, and sprouts along the ground while branches and leaves hanged overhead, creating a canopy. It felt as if everything was closing in on her and at the same time, she couldn't have felt more safer.

Suddenly, the gorse entrance came into view. Rainkit was tripping over her own paws, while the other kits were padding farther away from her, leaving her in the dust. She stumbled and tripped, scatering leaves into the air.

As she recovered from her fall, she heard squeaking and looked down, and widened her eyes. There were mice scattering everywhere, and Rainkit realized that she had uncovered a mouse nest. She quickly killed three and struggled to walk back to camp with her head held high.

When she padded through the entrance, her eyes were still adjusting to the light. She closed her eyes, waiting for everyone's yowls of anger and disapproval.

They never came.

* * *

**Just want to acknowledge Amber342. She helped me improve a lot already, and still leaving room for more improvement. She helped a lot and guided me through descriptions and what confused her. She wasn't afraid to voice her opinion and alert on what I've done wrong . So I want to thank you Amber342! :) **

**I also want to thank xxsnow for encouraging and supporting me throughout the story. Thanks so so much! ;D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hawkclaw- Thanks for the OC. But what Clan is Bluepelt in? Can I put her in RiverClan? :)**

**Amber342- I guess I did brush the rogue off. Sorry about that. Thanks for telling me where I need to improve! I'll work on it. Well thanks for reviewing and I really hope the chapter is good enough for you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES.**

* * *

Rainkit slowly opened her eyes, one after the other. She realized that no one even glanced at her. Everyone was gathered at the high rock, where Flamestar stood.

Oakkit and Troutkit were being guided to the medicine cat den, where Fernshade, the pale silver gray tabby was with her apprentice, Lilypaw. Lilypaw started out as a warrior apprentice, but realized that she didn't want to help fight for her Clan. She wanted to help heal her Clanmates.

Rainkit padded forward and sat down beside Sunkit, whose eyes were triumphant. Rainkit rolled her eyes when Lightningkit sat on the other side of Sunkit. The two were whispering and giggling, sometimes glancing at Rainkit.

Rainkit stood up and stalked to the other side of the camp, where her mother, Leaffrost, was. Leaffrost was a smokey gray she-cat with a white chest and dark blue eyes. Her eyes lit up when she saw her.

Rainkit held her head high to show that she caught some mice. But when her mother bounded toward her, Rainkit shrank back when she saw the anger in the deep pools of blue.

She prepared herself for a scolding, but all she got were frantic licks on her head. "Do you know how worried I was?! What if you had gotten yourself killed?!" her mother lectured, in-between licks.

Rainkit dropped her mice and said,"I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to seem weak for once!" She felt tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes and sniffed. Her mother's eyes softened and she sighed.

"I understand, but don't go risking your life just to prove that you are strong, alright?" her mother said. When she glanced down, she remember about the mice. "Well I did help the Clan by providing food.." she mumbled, pointing to the mice at her paws.

Her mother smiled. "Well yes, I guess you did," she said. Then Leaffrost nudged Rainkit toward the highrock. Rainkit smiled and nodded, showing that she understood. She stood up and padded to the bottom of the highrock. Flamestar didn't need to call for a meeting, as the whole Clan had already gathered beneath the highrock.

"As you have already heard, two kits of RiverClan has been found on our territory. They don't seem like a threat, so we will safely escort them back to where they belong," he announced, earning yowls of approval from the Clan.

Rainkit snuck a glance at Brightkit, unsurprised when Brightkit shrunk and the light in her eyes dying. Brightkit noticed that she was being watched and turned around to face Rainkit. She smiled weakly and tried to look cheerful, but she was failing miserably.

Rainkit sighed and turned back to the Highrock. "Darkfrost, take whichever cats you need to take these kits back home," Flamestar said. " Also, tomorrow, we will decide the punishment for our own kits." Rainkit stared at her paws shamefully and looked at Darkfrost arranging his patrol. He seemed to rush as if he _wanted_ to go.

Rainkit narrowed her eyes suspicion. There were forbidden love couples in the Clan's history. _No! What am I thinking?! Darkfrost is the deputy! He must be a great, loyal warrior of ThunderClan!_ Rainkit scolded herself.

But no matter what she did, she couldn't shake off the thought of him with some other she-cat. Rainkit shook herself and walked over to Stormkit and the others.

"...fought off the rogue and he ran squealing with his tail between his legs!" Stormkit said, trying to impress Sunkit as well. The pretty white she-kit caught a lot of attention from the toms these days. "Actually, from what I've heard from Oakkit, he and Troutkit fought the rogue, earning many scratches on his flanks and ears." Rainkit interrupted.

Stormkit was, for once, speechless. He smiled sheepishly as Sunkit glared at him before storming off. "What was that for! She was actually listening to what I was saying!" he yelled. "Well you shouldn't lie about it," Rainkit retorted.

Stormkit grumbled under his breath and bounded away, shooting Rainkit one last glare over his shoulder.

Rainkit rolled her eyes and gasped when she saw Brightkit rubbed against Oakkit. He didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he was purring. Then he licked her ear before padding to join the patrol. He winked at her one last time before leaving the camp.

Brightkit was smiling goofily at the entrance. Rainkit snorted before walking into the nursery and curling up. She yawned and sighed in satisfaction. She realized that she hadn't eaten yet, but was already slipping away into a deep slumber.

She sighed one last time before she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**xxsnow- bwaahhhahah. That's a hilarious way to put it. :-D**

**Amber342- I know that sentence is confusing. It's just because I didn't want to use Leaffrost's name in that sentence since I already used it in the sentence above. And yes, it was Leaffrost's eyes that were lighting up. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. I'm especially pleased that you liked this chapter and want to read more. :D**

**Storm-thanks for the OC! Check out the allegiances to see your character.**

**ItSaCaTwOrLd- hah I like your username. And yeah, I could still put in OC's. I would love to out your OC in the allegiances, but I don't know what clan your cat is from. Please tell me and you will surely see it in the allegiances. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES. **

* * *

_There was a forest full of large trees, that formed a large blanket above Rainkit. The leaves fanned out over the forest, as if protecting it from an invisible danger._

_The thick forest full of trees suddenly thinned out into a beautiful meadow, stretching in every direction. Rainkit ran into the meadow, relishing the blowing wind in her fur. She stopped and layed onto her back. She stretched and sighed. _

_Suddenly a breeze whipped past her and whispered," Rain will fall and stop the fire that is meant to destroy and burn down the Clans." She gasped, suddenly feeling very frightened and raced back into the forest, hoping the thick leaves and branches would create a safe barrier around her._

_But she was wrong. Before she could do anything, the forest burst into blazing flames. As soon as the fire began, though, rain quickly fell and extinguished the burning heat, healing the damaged trees. Then after the vision, everything disappeared, and Rainkit fell into the darkness_ below.

* * *

Rainkit woke up to something shaking her. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of bright aqua eyes staring at her. She yelped and jumped two feet into the air. Graykit laughed and said," You should have seen the look on your face! And jumping into the air? Classic!" Rainkit blushed and licked her chest fur in embarrassment.

"Well why did you wake me up?" Rainkit asked, confused. Graykit stopped laughing and looked at her as if she had eaten crowfood. "You seriously don't know?" She asked. This made Rainkit even more confused. " You were whimpering and kicking out at me so I guessed you had a bad dream." Graykit said.

Then Rainkit remembered about the vision and how she fell into the darkness. "I'll be right back, Graykit," Rainkit said, scampering off and leaving a confused Graykit behind her. She entered the den and breathed in the smell of herbs and remedies of the Clan.

"Fernshade! Fernshade, can you hear me?!" she shouted. The silver tabby quickly emerged from the very back of the den. "What is it?!" she snapped impatiently.

"I had a really weird dream," Rainkit barely whispered, looking at her paws. Fernshade gasped and her eyes widened. "What is it about?" she asked.

Rainkit explained what happened with as many details as she could, starting from when she collapsed into her nest, and finishing to the darkness that engulfed her. As she was explaining, Fernshade was looking especially interested, her reaction starting from confusion, to horror, to surprise, and then to thoughtfulness.

As Rainkit ended her story to Graykit shaking her awake, Fernshade had started pacing around the den, with a worried expression on her face.

"Fire...what name starts with fire? Fireclaw from ShadowClan! Hmm...rain..Rainfall of RiverClan?" Fernshade muttered beneath her breath. Rainkit just stood there with a blank expression on her face. "Fernshade..?" Rainkit started shakily.

When the medicine cat didn't answer, Rainkit spoke louder. "Fernshade! Are you listening?! " The tabby looked up with surprise on her face. Rainkit dared to ask the next question.

"What does this mean?"


	7. Chapter 6

**ItSaCaTwOrLd- It's ok! Anyways, check out the Allegiances page to find your OC. :)**

**Forestclaw- Hehe. Thanks! ;)**

**xxsnow- I know right! Thanks a bunch! :D**

* * *

"What does this mean?"

Fernshade stared at Rainkit with worried eyes. "I really don't know," she said, slumping down against the wall as if defeated. Rainkit padded up to the medicine cat and laid her tail onto Fernshade's back.

"Then we'll figure this out later!" she said optimistically. Fernshade looked at her with gratitude shining in her eyes as she smiled and nodded. Then when Rainkit heard a squeal of excitement, she waved her tail in farewell before padding back into the camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Flamestar called.

As cats filed out into the clearing, Rainkit took a seat near the front. _What could the meeting be about? _Rainkit wondered. As she glanced around, she saw that Stormkit and his littermates were being groomed thoroughly by their parents. Suddenly it dawned on her.

_Their apprentice ceremony! _As she concluded this, she realized that she had said her thought out loud, earning glances of amusement from the warriors. She smiled sheepishly and walked over to the three excited kits.

"Lucky! I wish I was being made an apprentice," she said enviously. Stormkit laughed. "You will be, in Kittypet Clan!" The kits laughed while Rainkit fumed. "I'll show you!" she said before stalking away, giving them a few more glares over her shoulder.

She pricked her ears and heard Lightningkit yelling,"You don't understand!" and an equally angry Sunkit yelling,"I don't need to!" _Wonder what that's about, _Rainkit thought.

_I'm about to find out, _she realized as Sunkit stomped toward her and plopped down.

"I hate him so much," she muttered. As Rainkit was starting to ask why, Sunkit turned her gaze onto Rainkit and said," All I was doing was helping him groom his fur, but then he said that he wasn't a kit anymore!"

Tears started to gather at Sunkits eyes. "Can't he just realize that I was helping him?!" she cried, burying her face into Rainkit's shoulder. Rainkit comforted her sister by laying her tail on her sister's shoulder.

As Flamestar started the apprentice ceremony, Rainkit blocked out his voice and looked around. She could see Heatherfur and Breezestripe sitting side-by-side with their tails entwined. No cat could miss the pride in the parents' eyes as their kits were being made apprentices.

She turned her head away from the two and focused on the mentors. Sootclaw, Icepetal, Bearstrike, and Milkfur, were mentors to Thrushpaw, Stormpaw, Dustpaw, and Lightningpaw.

As Flamestar ended the ceremony, Rainkit noticed that Sunkit was looking crestfallen, while Brightkit was looking glum. She also felt her own disappointment weigh her down. She sighed and padded to the nursery. Rainkit brightened up when she had an idea.

She hid behind he nursery, and formed a mossball with the moss she found in the medicine cat's den. When she finished, she padded out triumphantly and tossed it at Sunkit's head. The pretty kit turned around, surprised.

She called to her other littermate, Brightkit, and saw her bound over. She explained the rules quickly, and hoped that it would distract the kits while the newly-made apprentices got to explore ThunderClan's territory.

At the end of the day, the three littermates were so tired that when Leaffrost, their mother, called, they didn't object and slowly padded into the nursery. Rainkit felt exhausted and collapsed into her nest. She sighed happily and thought how eventful the day was.

_Maybe tomorrow would be as exciting as today was, _she thought, before sinking into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey viewers! So anyways, if you have any good ideas for my story that you would like to share, PM me! If you just type it in the reviews, it would give the surprise away! Hope you enjoyed! See ya later Nuggeteers!**

**-Rainpool777**


	8. Chapter 7

**AND NOW FOR...REVIEWS!**

**Amber342- Aw come on. I know I rushed the dream a little or that the emotions were a little extreme, but you gotta give me credit. I liked the chapters I wrote, okay? XD :3 Anyways, don't worry. The plot will come...MUAHAHAHAH XD.**

**Dragonstar of Moonclan- Thanks! That means a lot to me. :)**

**xSarcasticNinjax- Yep! StormxRain is awesome! Lightningkit is being a poopie. DX. Tehe, I'm glad you like my story so far! :D**

**Raggedscar- Thanks for the OC's! But I gotta know the Clan they're from before I put them in the Allegiances. :3**

**Storm-Ok. You'll be seeing them in this chapter. :3**

* * *

_"From now on, you will be known as Rainclaw!" "Rainclaw, Rainclaw, Rainclaw!" Rainclaw stood on the highrock proudly, gazing down at all the newly-made warriors. Sunsplash and Brightfur, her two littermates, looked as proud as she felt. Leaffrost and Whitetalon gazed at their children lovingly and sat up tall. I'm finally a warrior, Rainclaw thought. "Rainkit!" Rainclaw looked around confused. "Rainkit!" _

"Rainkit!" Oakkit shouted, prodding her back with his little paw. Rainkit groaned. The three-moon old kit was growing quickly, and getting very restless. "Come on! Wake up you lazy mouse-brain!" he said, impatiently.

Rainkit sighed and opened her eyes. The handsome tom was looking down at her, excitement in his eyes. "What is it?" she grumbled. He pointed with his tail to where the other kits were gathered near the fresh-kill pile.

She muttered under her breath as she hoisted herself up and stretched each of her paws. She yawned before padding after Oakkit. The other kits were outside waiting.

Sunkit, as usual, was grooming her fluffy pelt. Brightkit was sitting and staring at the ground, with Dustkit staring at her constantly. Lightningkit was glaring at Sunkit with so much hatred and rage that it startled Rainkit.

"What is it?!" Rainkit growled impatiently. "Don't you know?" asked Sunkit. "WE'RE GONNA BE APPRENTICES!" Bluekit screamed, tackling Rainkit. They rolled on the ground, laughing and gasping for breath.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Flamestar called. Leaffrost jumped up and bounded toward them, excitement in her eyes. She groomed her kits with strong strokes of her tongue until their fur glistened in the sun.

"I am pleased to announce that today brings the makings of new apprentices. Sunkit, Brightkit, Bluekit, Cloudkit, Skykit, and Rainkit," Flamestar said, pausing after every name he called. Each kit marched up and sat beside Flamestar on the Highrock. Rainkit didn't hear the other kits and their mentors, but she did hear one name.

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to begin your training as an apprentice. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw." Flamestar scanned the crowd of cats. _I wonder who my mentor is.. _"Monsterclaw, you have received excellent training, and I hope you will teach this apprentice well." The black tom with messy fur padded up and his blue eyes, that turned red when he was angry, glistened with pride and an emotion that Rainpaw couldn't describe. She gently touched her nose to her new mentor. Before she pulled away, she heard him purr happily.

As the Clan dispersed, Rainpaw followed Monsterclaw, who was padding to the camp entrance. When he noticed that she was falling behind, he slowed down until he was right next to her. Their fur was brushing slightly, and Rainpaw could see the happiness in his eyes. She, too, felt happy. Time flew by, until they were done with the tour. Monsterclaw told her that he would show her the thunder path and the RiverClan border tomorrow, and afterwards, they would battle train.

She was padding wearily to the nursery, until she realized where she was heading. She chuckled to herself and steered herself until she was in the apprentice's den. She found her new nest, and settled down. The last thing she could hear was Sunpaw snoring before she fell into a sleep herself.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what Monsterclaw was feeling? If I get 40 reviews, I will most likely do a chapter on Monsterclaw's P.O.V. So get reviewing! Hehe.**

**~Rainpool777**


	9. Chapter 8

**Toxic The Cat123456- Lol. Maybe...*wink***

**xxsnow- Yes he does. Hahahahah XD. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

It was dawn, and the warriors were shuffling in and out of the dens. The Clan was awake, already sorting out patrols of hunting and bordering. The peaceful lives of the cats had started again, going on as usual.

Rainpaw woke up to sunlight streaming into the apprentice's den. She yawned and sat up drowsily. Sunpaw was up grooming,(again) while Brightpaw's tail tip had just disappeared through the entrance.

She staggered into the clearing and groomed her messy fur quickly, before grabbing a mouse off the fresh-kill pile. Stormpaw padded by with a neatly-groomed Sunpaw at his side. He sneered at Rainpaw and laid his tail onto Sunpaw's shoulders. His gaze seemed to be saying, _Told you she'll like me. _

Lightningpaw noticed the exchange and scowled. He seemed angry that Stormpaw was so close to Sunpaw. Rainpaw realized that even if Lightningpaw and Sunpaw were angry at one another, Lightningpaw still cared for Sunpaw.

_At least Lightningpaw is worthy of Sunpaw's love. Stormpaw isn't even on the list of toms that I thought Sunpaw would fall for. _Rainpaw thought to herself. She smiled.

Rainpaw rolled her eyes about all the drama going around and looked for one cat in particular. Monsterclaw was padding up to her. Rainpaw felt her heart beat faster and she wondered if she looked okay. _What am I doing? I never cared about my fur!_

Monsterclaw stopped in front of Rainpaw and smiled. She couldn't help but stare at the handsome tom. He mesmerized her with those bright blue eyes. She snapped out of her daydream and licked her chest fur in embarrassment.

When Rainpaw looked up again, Monsterclaw winked and beckoned with his tail for her to follow him. She blushed and padded lightly after him. She felt as if she was floating.

Her mentor stopped in the middle of the forest, and Rainpaw recognized this place as the clearing where she met Oakkit and Troutkit. "This place is right next to RiverClan's border. Remember never to cross this line." Monsterclaw explained, his face serious.

Rainpaw nodded and made a mental note to remember the fishy scent. She took a deep breath and gagged. The smell burned! Monsterclaw held his amusement to himself as he lead her to another place.

The roar of something was getting louder by the second. Suddenly, Rainpaw spotted lights on her right, before the object zoomed past her, making her fur stand on end. Monsterclaw pressed comfortingly against her side, making her feel warm all over and safe.

After a few moments, her mentor pulled away, leaving a disappointed apprentice behind. He padded through the bushes and Rainpaw could barely see his tail tip before it disappeared into the undergrowth. She couldn't help but sigh.

_Does he like me the way I like him? _Rainpaw asked herself. She shook her pelt and followed his scent until she saw his form in a clearing full of soft soil and trees that covered the area, but left it bare in the middle.

"This is the Sandy Grounds, where apprentices and warriors practice their battle moves," Monsterclaw announced, looking around with approval in his gaze. He suddenly got up and crouched low with his tail whipping side-to-side wildly.

He smiled mischievously and said," Show me what you've got." before pouncing at Rainpaw. Rainpaw, who had noticed when his muscles tensed for the jump, dodged to the side and whirled around, ready for the next attack.

Monsterclaw seemed impressed by this, sending pride racing through Rainpaw. She jumped in for a closer shot and prodded him on one side and quickly dashed to another side, aiming a blow there. She used speed and agility as her weapon, since she wasn't very strong.

Monsterclaw, who then noticed her technique, dodged all her blows after the two lucky shots. When he noticed hoe tired she was, he took this as an oppurtunity, and pounced once again. Rainpaw saw her mentor jump at her from the corner of her eye, so instead of dodging, she dashed underneath Monsterclaw while he was in mid-leap.

When he landed, Rainpaw wasn't underneath him as he planned, but behind him. Before he could do anything, Rainpaw kicked at his hindquarters quickly. He crumpled to the ground and Rainpaw let out a triumphant yowl as she pinned him down.

Monsterclaw groaned in surrender and Rainpaw got off of him quickly. He got up and looked at Rainpaw with new admiration in his eyes. Rainpaw puffed out her chest and smirked. Monsterclaw was known for his fighting skills, but she beat him in one try!

After a few awkward silence moments, Monsterclaw announced that they would move on to hunting since Rainpaw seemed to have mastered battle training. Rainpaw couldn't help but laugh and followed her mentor through the trees.

Her mentor suddenly stopped and signaled with his tail for her to be silent and quiet. He slowly stalked a furry brown creature in the bushes. She noticed that it had small, round ears and a long tai. She scented the air and smelled mouse.

Before she followed her mentor after the mouse, the bushes behind her rustled, and she whirled around. A russet creature with broad, brown ears appeared and it turned it's beady eyes on her. It growled.

Rainpaw laid her ears back and hissed. She fluffed up her pelt and yelled, "FOX!"


	10. Chapter 9

**REVIEW TIME...**

**lucky333123- Haha.. She is, isn't she?**

**april243- Aw thanks. And OC's are very much welcome. :D**

**frozenfan101mlpfan- Thanks for the OC's! Check out the allegiances page for your characters! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES.**

* * *

**MONSTERCLAW'S P.O.V.**

"FOX!"

That was Rainpaw's voice! Monsterclaw forgot about his mouse instantly and bounded through the undergrowth. He found Rainpaw crouching against a tree with a russet fox getting horribly close to her. Without thinking, he pounced at the fox and landed squarely on it's back.

He clawed at it's ears and bit it's shoulder as well. It howled in agony and tried shaking him off. Monsterclaw wasn't going to let it off so easily though. He hung on with his long claws and kept clawing it's back with his back paws.

The fox was getting weaker by the second, so Monsterclaw jumped off of it, giving it a warning bite on it's tail, during the process. It fleed over the ShadowClan border with it's tail between its legs.

After it left, Monsterclaw realized how tired he was, and collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard was a sweet voice calling his name before he blacked out.

~~~~~~AWESOME LINE SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Monsterclaw awoke, he groaned and opened his eyes. He was in the medicine cat's den with a poultice on his shoulder. When he bent it to test it out, he grimaced as a burning pain shot up his front paw. He sighed and made himself comfortable. He started grooming himself, when a voice called his name.

"Monsterclaw?" Monsterclaw recognized the voice instantly and he sat up straighter. He turned around and saw Rainpaw poke her head inside the den. The sunlight turned her pelt to a soft glowing cream. Her bright eyes were full of concern and Monsterclaw felt happy inside just seeing her.

She smiled in delight to see him awake and bounded toward him. As she reached his side, Rainpaw sniffed his wound to make sure it wasn't infected. _Fernshade must have told her to check my shoulder, _Monsterclaw thought. He closed his eyes and purred.

He couldn't help but think about how attractive the young she-cat was. He didn't understand why everyone in the Clan didn't believe that Rainpaw would be able to make it as a warrior.

_She's strong, has a great personality, is an amazing hunter, and has warrior spirit. Why wouldn't she make it as a warrior?_ he asked himself. Monsterclaw opened his eyes and saw Rainpaw's head tilted in curiousity.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. "Oh nothing!" Monsterclaw said, maybe a little too quickly. Her expression turned from curiosity to hurt. "Oh okay.." she said, suddenly downcast. To make up for the mouse-brained statement, Monsterclaw announced that they would be hunting at Sun-high.

Before Monsterclaw could say anymore, Rainpaw quickly shook her head in denial. "You aren't going anywhere on that shoulder," she said, pointing at his wound. As Monsterclaw opened his mouth to protest, Rainpaw beat him to it.

"Fernshade's orders," she said sternly. "Besides, I wanted to ask you if I could go hunting with Lightningpaw. He said he also wanted to talk to me." She said. Monsterclaw flinched when he heard Rainpaw mention the tom's name. He groaned to himself, before nodding hesitantly.

Rainpaw purred and rubbed her muzzle against his before hopping out of the den. Monsterclaw yawned and curled up. He thought, one last time, about Rainpaw before sinking into an uneasy sleep.

**RAINPAW's P.O.V**

Rainpaw padded to the fresh-kill pile and spotted Lightningpaw shifting his paws awkwardly. She bounded toward him with long strides, until she was right beside him. Lightningpaw turned around and screamed. Rainpaw paused when she heard the high-pitched sound, before rolling on the ground laughing.

She had never seen Lightningpaw look more embarrassed than that moment. After her laughing spree, Rainpaw cleared her throat and almost burst out laughing when she saw the tom's face.

He looked so awkward that Rainpaw actually felt sorry for him. She signaled with her to tail for him to follow her, before dashing away into the forest. When she reached the Sandy-grounds, she stopped and sat down. A few moments later, Lightningpaw burst out of the bushes and collapsed, panting on the ground.

Rainpaw made herself comfortable and asked," So what did you want to talk about?" Lightningpaw plopped himself on the ground and started grooming before he answered her. The answer her gave her was one that she expected.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sunpaw."

* * *

**So guys. I'm not gonna be updating anytime soon since school is almost starting for me. But I'll try to update once in awhile so you guys dont have to wait for such a long time. I hope you guys enjoy. Tell me what couples you guys ship. I'll try getting them together, but I personally like StormxRain. So review!**

**~Rainpool777**


	11. Chapter 10

**AND NOW FOR...REVIEWS!**

**SkyAmberJade- aw thanks! I'll be sure to include your OC.**

**Almighty Ironic Empress- Check out the allegiances!**

* * *

"I want to talk about Sunpaw."

"Oh." said Rainpaw, already bored. She sighed, turned tail, and ran all the way back to camp. Before she got through the entrance however, she saw a pair of eyes. The left one was blue, and the right one was amber.

The cat must have noticed that she's been discovered, so she boldly stepped out into the open. Her long, fluffy silver fur turned golden under the sunlight and her gray ears pricked. _She seemed alert all the time, so she must be a rogue. _thought Rainpaw.

She didn't seem like a threat because her eyes weren't hostile, but curious. Her gray paws stepped forward and she finally spoke. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Rainpaw," she stuttered, shocked that this strange cat had spoken. "Rainpaw..what a strange name. I'm Sky. Where do you come from?" the cat, Sky, asked. "I come from the Clans," Rainpaw replied, regaining her composure.

Sky gasped. "My mother comes from the Clans. But she was brutally killed along with my father and littermates..." the silver cat said, a moment of grief shining in her two differently-colored eyes.

"Anyways, I've come looking for the Clans. I came from the lake," she said, shaking off her sadness and pointing her white tail tip in the direction of the north. "Would you like to speak to our leader, Flamestar?" "Yes please!" Sky cried, hope shining in her eyes.

Rainpaw quickly bounded away, and a moment later, Sky appeared at her side. The two cats sprinted side-by-side. Rainpaw noticed that muscles rippled under her new friend's pelt. Her glossy fur shone and seemed to be a layer of water, rippling over muscles and flesh.

Finally, when they reached the leader's den, Rainpaw slowed down to a stop. Sky followed Rainpaw's lead, and slowly padded after the apprentice. "Flamestar?" Rainpaw called quietly, but firmly. "Come in" came the answer.

Rainpaw nodded at Sky and slunk into the moss-covered den. It was cool and shady beneath the leaf-made roof. Dapples danced across the floor whenever the a breeze flew by, and slightly rustled the leaf canopy.

At the end of a den, a fiery-colored cat was sitting on a moss nest, grooming himself- Flamestar.

Rainpaw took a deep breath and greeted her leader. While he continued grooming, Rainpaw explained what happened with as much detail as she could muster. When she was finished, Flamestar had been done cleaning his pelt. Finally he turned around.

**FLAMESTAR'S P.O.V.**

Flamestar turned around when the apprentice, Rainpaw, finished her tale. When he laid his eyes on the cat, he froze. Her fluffy silver fur glistened in the light and her gray paw and ears were shaped perfectly. Her underbelly and tail tip were white and free from dirt. Her blue and amber eyes shone with courage and excitement. She was beautiful.

Flamestar couldn't help but stare at the pretty, young she-cat. She looked around Rainpaw's age and also had the same body build. Her body looked delicate, but if you looked closely, her muscles betrayed her delicate, innocent look.

He cleared his throat and nodded, saying that he allowed for her to stay. Flamestar padded out of his den and pounced leaped onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock," called Flamestar, the words rolling easily off of his tongue.

Cats swarmed out of their dens and found a seat for themselves. Out of the corner of his eye, he was Rainpaw nudge Sky onto the Highrock beside Flamestar. The she-cat slunk to the side and sat down. He informed everyone about Sky and told the Clan that she was to train and become and ThunderClan cat.

He spoke the ancient words and named Sky, Emberpaw. She looked proud, but embarrassed when everyone seemed to chant her name warmly.

He announced that he would be her mentor and dismissed the Clan. After every cat departed after congratulating his apprentice, she padded over to him. She seemed to be looking quite cheerful about something and she kept looking over her shoulder.

He followed her gaze until his eyes rested on one cat. Monsterclaw.

"Who's that?" Emberpaw asked, pointing her tail at Monsterclaw. "Someone," Flamestar replies, trying to act casual. But on the inside, he was boiling with rage and jealousy. Emberpaw looked confused but shrugged it off. Flamestar said that they would be going on the tour.

Before they left the camp, Flamestar looked back once more. Monsterclaw was talking to his own apprentice, Rainpaw.

_That's right. Moon over Rainpaw. Because Emberpaw will be mine, not yours._


	12. Chapter 11

**REVIEWY REVIEW TIME!**

**xxsnow- It really is confusing! Haha I suck at writing :p**

**Potatotheumbreon- Hahaha. Actually Flamestar is a young cat. He was made leader almost 3 moons after becoming a newly-made warrior. But I guess you could put it that way. Haha**

**Guest- No prob!**

**Forestclaw- Yes he is.. Yes he is..**

* * *

**RAINPAW'S P.O.V.**

Rainpaw yawned and woke up. The morning light was streaming through the gaps of the roof. Most cats were asleep, but Rainpaw could hear the deputy assigning patrols. She padded out into the camp and looked for her mentor.

When she couldn't spot him among the small crowd of cats, she shrugged and padded to the fresh-kill pile. On the way, she accidently bumped into Fernshade. "Sorry Fernshade!" Rainpaw exclaimed, feeling guilty.

But for some reason, Fernshade just stared at her with distant eyes, murmuring about fire and rain. Suddenly, the medicine cat's eyes blazed blue and she said,"Rain will fall and stop the fire that is meant to burn down and destroy the Clans."

A moment later, Fernshade shook her head and her eyes regained its normal conciousness. When the medicine cat saw Rainpaw staring her in shock, she tipped her head in curiosity. Rainpaw quickly explained what happened and Fernshade shook her head.

"I don't know what this means! At first I thought it was Rainfall of RiverClan, but she's a queen with kits. It doesn't make sense!" Fernshade cried, frustration causing her fur to bristle.

"Fernshade, calm down. It's ok. It doesn't matter right now," Rainpaw reassured the silver cat. "Ok.." Fernshade agreed hesitantly, uneasiness still shining in her eyes. Rainpaw laid her tail on Fernshade's shoulder with sympathy.

Then she grabbed a squirrel and padded to the nearby shade formed by a small birch tree. She quickly gobbled up the fresh-kill in famished bites. She sighed in content and groomed her fur.

When she was sure that her fur was groomed to perfection, she went to search for her mentor. She found her mentor talking to the new apprentice, Emberpaw. They were laughing and Rainpaw could feel a prick of jealousy in her heart.

She shook her head in exasperation and walked up to her mentor. She was sure that Monsterclaw's eyes lit up when he saw her. She breathed in a sigh of relief. She purred and asked him what they were learning.

"You have already mastered the training I've given you. Today, Flamestar will check up on how much you've guys learned," he replied, excitement flickering in his eyes.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Flamestar called from above. Rainpaw glanced around in confusion until she realized what was happening.

Graykit and Eaglekit each padded up confidently and sat beside Flamestar. Rainpaw stared in wonder as Graypaw was assigned to Nightwing and Eaglepaw to Snowbreeze. They each seemed satisfied with their mentors and purred in happiness.

Rainpaw quickly raced over to congratulate her new denmates when Flamestar's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Today brought the makings of new apprentices, but it also brings the creation of WARRIORS!"

Rainpaw gasped and whirled around, just noticing Stormpaw, Lightningpaw, Dustpaw, and Thrushpaw. They sat up tall and Stormpaw smirked at Rainpaw. She growled in frustration. Stormpaw then winked at Sunpaw. She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways.

Rainpaw realized that Sunpaw was falling for Stormpaw's cockiness and charm. _He is rather handsome and kind of strong._ Rainpaw thought. Rainpaw snorted and listened to the ceremony. Afterwards, Lightningpaw became Lightningstrike, and the others became Duststorm, Thrushfeather, and Stormfire.

Rainpaw sighed in jealousy. _I'll be up there one day. Just you wait. _Rainpaw thought, determinedly. She smiled and waited for Flamestar to bound after her. Monsterclaw followed after, casting her one of his brightest smiles.

At the Sandy-Grounds, Flamestar watched Rainpaw battle train with Monsterclaw. He expected her to lose, but was shocked when she pinned her mentor down in no time. He thought that maybe Monsterclaw had let her win on purpose, but Monsterclaw's eyes shined with effort.

He then called Sunpaw to try. Yet Rainpaw easily flipped Sunpaw onto her back and dodged most of her blows. Rainpaw even managed to twist onto her back and kick at Sunpaw with her back paws.

She quickly pinned her sister and got off after Flamestar quickly announced her victory. How could this strong apprentice once be a weak, sickly kit? Flamestar asked himself. Rainpaw noticed this, and puffed her chest in pride and confidence.

Flamestar purred in amusement and felt guilty for all the times that he had underestimated this cat. He then challenged her himself, and it was a long fight. He managed to trip her, but she quickly regained her balance. She pounced and him and knocked him over.

Flamestar growled and landed on his paws, facing Rainpaw. They panted as they stared at each other. Then, Flamestar made his move. He quickly pounced at Rainpaw, but Rainpaw went limp under his paws and let gravity take her. Because of this, in the end, she was on top.

She grasped his shoulders so that he couldn't get up no matter how hard he tried. Flamestar admitted defeat and Rainpaw quickly hopped up in satisfaction. He decided to test their hunting skills afterwards. He told them to each catch three pieces of prey and whoever was back first, would win.

Rainpaw nodded seriously and slunk off. She quickly scented mice and got into a hunter's crouch. She stalked the plump mouse and when she was close enough, she pounced. She quickly buried the prey and scented for other animals. After a few moments, Eainpaw went back to the meeting place with one squirrel, two mice, and a robin.

She was the first one back with four pieces, and she could feel victory play inside of her mind. As she waited, she basked in the warm sun, closing her eyes in bliss. She heard footsteps and after a few moments, Monsterclaw and Sunpaw came back, each carrying four pieces of prey.

Last came Flamestar, who was panting after he caught his last prey, a squirrel, in which he had to chase after. Flamestar announced that Rainpaw had own and that she would be a warrior in no time. Rainpaw felt happy because of his praise and was beaming the whole way back to camp.

When the cats back at camp saw how much the following cats caught, they congratulated them. Rainpaw and Sunpaw purred in pride and amusement. Their parents were a little way to the right, pride shining in their eyes. Brightpaw was nowhere to be seen.

Flamestar announced that there would be a feast, and every cat cheered. Afterwards, Rainpaw padded to her nest, yawning of fatigue. She curled around in her nest and purred.

Before she closed her eyes, however, she saw Brightpaw's small form sneak into the den and curl up in her own nest. Then everything turned black.

* * *

**I made this chapter longer than usual so that I could make up for the long update. :D Hope you guys liked it! **

**Question: Where do you think Brightpaw went? **

**Please review and enjoy everyone!**

**~Rainpool777**


	13. Chapter 12

** AND NOW FOR...REVIEW TIMES!**

**Primrosebutterfly- I also like StormxSun but I have another couple in mind. Well I didn't name Monsterclaw. Someone requested him to me to use as an OC. **

**Mnaseer2001- Probably. And thanks! :D**

**EradrinSkyleaf- Yes, I think so. Aw thank you! Lol you have StormxRain too? I read your story and I was like OMS. (Oh my StarClan) Thank you so much!, I appreciate it! ;)**

* * *

A paw prodded Rainpaw in the back. She groaned and rolled over, falling asleep once more. Yet the paw was persistent and kept prodding her. She hissed and whacked her attacker in the face. "Hey!" Rainpaw froze when she recognized the voice.

"Sorry Monsterclaw.." she mumbled, guilt washing over her. His expression softened and he purred in amusement. "Come on! We have to go on the dawn patrol." Rainpaw sighed and hoisted herself upwards.

She staggered across the clearing and looked at her patrol. She groaned. The patrol consisted of Mosswhisker and Swiftfoot, two lovers. They twined their tails and purred.

Rainpaw rolled her eyes. When they were apprentices, everyone knew that they liked each other. Now that they were warriors, they of course became mates. There was also Dustlight, a pretty calico she-cat with green eyes. Rainpaw liked her because she was friendly.

They greeted each other with warmth and padded out into the forest with Monsterclaw in the lead. Rainpaw slowed down to meet Dustlight near the end. "So Dustlight," called Rainpaw in a mood to tease her friend. "Do you like any cat? Hmmmmm?" Rainpaw said, emphasizing the _hmmm._

Dustlight looked shocked and then blushed. "Wha-Noo!" she stuttered. "Sounds like denial to me!" Rainpaw replied, laughing. "So who is it? Is it Thornleaf? Or is it Bearstrike?"

Dustlight shook her head. " I like.. I-I like.. sootclaw," she whispered, barely loud enough for Rainpaw to catch the name. "Sootclaw? Why?" "Because he's kind and brave and strong and intelligent and a great hunter..." Replied Dustlight, going on and on and on.

"I get it!" cried Rainpaw, laughing. Dustlight blushed again. "You should tell him.." Said Rainpaw. "I can't... It's because he likes someone else.." She said, sadness shining in her leaf-green eyes. "Who?" Asked Rainpaw, suddenly curious.

"Fawnleap," said Dustlight, hanging her head in defeat. Rainpaw sighed on sympathy. She then knew what she planned on doing that day. Help her friend find a mate.

As the patrol ended, Rainpaw rushed back into camp to see Sootclaw shyly talking to Fawnleap. Yet Fawnleap wasn't really listening to him. She seemed bothered by something. After their (Fawnleap and Sootclaw's) conversation, Rainpaw walked to the fresh kill pile. But before she could reach it, she crashed into Fawnleap.

The tabby she-cat yelped and landed on her back. Because of this, Rainpaw gasped and saw Fawnleap's bloated belly. _She's expectig kits! Oh please don't let them be Sootclaw's!_

Fawnleap must have noticed her shock, because the tabby quickly got up and licked her chest fur in embarrassment. "They aren't Sootclaw's if that's what you're thinking. They're..." Before the she-cat could finish her sentence, Monsterclaw called Rainpaw away. She groaned and told Fawnleap to tell her later on.

Then, she sprinted toward her mentor and asked him what he wanted. He quickly informed her about when her final assessment was- in a quarter moon. She thanked him and quickly bounded away to search for Fawnleap. But the she-cat disappeared.

Rainpaw desperately searched for the pretty tabby but she was most likely out of camp. Dustlight was talking to Sootclaw, so Rainpaw dove into a thorn bush, hissing in pain as the little thorns sliced her pelt. She quickly strained her ears to listen.

"Would y-you like to g-go hunting with me later?" Dustlight asked shyly. Sootclaw hesitated before saying,"Uh..sure?" Rainpaw could see Dustlight let out a relieved breath. "Okay! See you later Sootclaw."

Sootclaw shook his head in confusion before padding away. Rainpaw quickly hopped out of the bush and hopped around in pain. Stormfire suddenly padded over. "What happened to you?" he asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Oh.. I wasn't eavesdropping in Sootclaw and Dustlight!" Rainpaw stammered. She inwardly groaned. She wasn't a good liar. Instead of teasing her, he purred. "Want to go hunting later?" "Sure," Rainpaw replied, confused by his change.

He laughed again. "I'm more mature now," he said, but despite his words, Rainpaw saw excitement and energy racing through his bright eyes. She couldn't help but stare. When she noticed what she was doing, she stopped and saw that he was staring at her in laughter.

For some reason, she was looking forward to that hunt. She purred and said," See you later. I'm gonna bring a vole to Fernshade. They're her favorite!" she said, looking over her shoulder one last time. She saw disappointment in Stormfire's eyes and shook her head.

But the whole way to the medicine cat's den, she couldn't help but remember his shining eyes and handsome face. She smiled to herself and couldn't wait for the hunt.

* * *

**So this chapter is about Rainpaw helping Dustlight and finding out that Fawnleap is pregnant. Anyways, there is StormxRain in this. I personally like this chapter. So in some stories I read, there were questions of the chapter. So I'm gonna start doing that. :D**

**Question of the chapter: Who is the father of Fawnleap's kits?**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**~Rainpool777**


	14. Chapter 13

**THE REVIEWS ARE HERE!**

**xxsnow- Thank you! I really appreciate your support. :)**

**Mnaseer2001- I know right! :D**

**EradrinSkyleaf- I will try! Haha. :)**

**Primrosebutterfly- Oh. Was it obvious? Hehe. Anyways, I was thinking about Fawnealp and Monsterclaw, but I made the same excuse as you not to. Because Monsterclaw likes Rainpaw. I thought of this as well, and I chose not to use Monsterclaw as the father. Tehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Rainpaw groomed herself until her fur shined in the sunlight, which was setting quickly to be replaced by moonlight. She purred in satisfaction and walked up to Monsterclaw. "Hey Monsterclaw, I'm going to go hunt with Stormfire, okay?" Monsterclaw looked up from his food in anger.

"Why?!" he asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Well, so that we can provide food for the Clan!" Rainpaw laughed, not noticing his jealousy. Monsterclaw grumbled one last time before agreeing.

Rainpaw beamed and bounded toward Stormfire, who was standing at the entrance. He purred in happiness as Rainpaw stopped to stand by his side. Side-by-side, they walked into the forest.

Suddenly, Stormfire looked at her in a challenging look. "Let's see who gets to the Fallen Oak first!" he growled in playfulness. Before she knew it, Stormfire took off, running through the foliage.

She growled in amusement and sprinted after him. Every step took her closer to her target. Finally, with one strong heave, she manged to get in the lead. Before she could reach the great fallen tree, Stormfire pounced on her hindquarters, sending them both rolling around.

They laughed in delight until Rainpaw crashed into the tree and Stormfire landed on her, pinning her. She purred in amusement and said,"Get off me you great lump!" He laughed, but did as we was told.

"Let's do what we came here to do- hunt," Rainpww said. Stormfire nodded in agreement and stalked off. Rainpaw scented the air and breathed in the smells of the forest. But one scent stood out. Rabbit. Rainpaw shuffled her paws in excitement. Rabbits were rare in the forest, only a few strayed from the Windclan border.

She pricked her ears and heard some rustling. She followed the sound and noticed a fluffy tail sticking out of the undergrowth. She quickly got into a hunting crouch and stalked the fluffy creature. She pounced and nipped its neck, making it fall limp.

Stormfire emerged from some bushes and his eyes lit up when they saw the rabbit. "Great catch!" Rainpaw blushed at the compliment and thanked him. They buried their prey and play-fought a bit more, before padding back to camp with their prey.

Both cats looked happy and cheerful. Rainpaw placed her rabbit carefully onto the prey pile before saying good night to Stormfire. When she turned around, she felt a tail curl around hers for a brief moment. "Good night, Rainpaw," Stormfire said quietly, before pulling away and disappearing into the warrior's den.

Rainpaw stood their shocked, before blushing twice that day. She purred in bliss before slipping I to the apprentice's den. Before she went to sleep, she noticed that Sunpaw was sleeping peacefully again, instead of murmuring," Please Lightningstrike...please forgive..me..." _So they made up,_ Rainpaw thought, feeling happy for her sister.

Then she fell asleep on her best night ever.

* * *

**A QUARTER MOON LATER**

* * *

Rainpaw padded into camp proudly with a squirrel, two mice, and a robin. Monsterclaw padded in after her, just as proud. The other apprentices, Bluepaw and the rest, also passed their assignments. They were going to be made warriors at Moonhigh.

As Rainpaw waited for time to fly by, she talked with her crush, Stormfire. Monsterclaw watched them with jealousy, but it quickly vanished whenever Rainpaw glanced his way. Finally, Flamestar jumped onto the Highrock, addressing everyone with the same gathering words. He asked the mentors if their apprentices were ready to be made warriors. Every mentor responded with a yes.

Flamestar nodded in approval and spoke the ancient words and everyone was named a warrior. Bluefrost, and her siblings Skystorm and Cloudtuft. Sunmist, and her littermates which are Brighttail and Rainpool.

Rainpool bounded right to Stormfire and purred. He nuzzled her head in delight. Meanwhile, Emberpaw was talking to Monsterclaw. He also liked the silver cat with differently-colored eyes. And he couldn't wait until she was a warrior.

* * *

**ANOTHER QUARTER MOON LATER**

* * *

Newly-named Eagle-eyes, Emberblaze, and Grayfeather were sitting vigil that night. At dawn, Rainpool woke up and dismissed her new den-mates. She still couldn't shake off what she had discovered yesterday. Brighttail had been meeting with Oakleaf, the tom that they had met as kits.

It wasn't that much of a surprise, since they had shown affection ever since they had met. Rainpool had confronted her sister and Brighttail agreed to not meet the RiverClan tom. But Rainpool knew there was a catch for why she had agreed so easily.

But Rainpool wasn't going to ask her sister what it is. She just knew that Brighttail was going to stay away from the fish-face. And that was that.


	15. Chapter 14

**REVIEW TIME!**

**IVE HIT 50 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS!**

**EradrinSkyleaf- OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)**

**Mnaseer2001- Who's expecting Oakleaf's kits? Fawnleap or Brighttail?**

**Primrosebutterfly- Ill try to include how her kits are doing in this chapter.**

* * *

Rainpool padded into the nursery with a juicy rabbit. She greeted Fawnleap warmly, before dropping her rabbit next to the brown tabby. Fawnleap blinked gratefully before digging into to the poor creature. Each day the tabby's stomach grew and grew.

Rainpool was just about to ask how she was doing when Fawnleap let out a startled yelp. Suddenly, a ripple passed through Fawnleap, causing her to hiss in pain.

Rainpool gasped and raced to the medicine cat's den. "Fernshade!" Rainpool yelled. The medicine grumbled and marched out of the den, fuming. "What!?" she hissed. "Fawnleap is kitting!" Rainpool snapped. Fernshade's eyes widened.

She disappeared into the shadows once more and reappeared with herbs in her jaws. She bounded toward the nursery, not waiting to see if Rainpool was following her. Rainpool could hear a pained screech come from the nursery, so she looked for a thick stick and found exactly what she needed.

The stick was smooth and long, but thick as well. It wouldn't splinter easily. So Rainpool grabbed it and sprinted to the nursery, giving it to Fawnleap. The brown tabby was sweating and panting, eyes in deep concentration, but pain.

Rainpool whispered encouraging words, before Fernshade hissed in irritation and beckoned Rainpool to leave. Rainpool hissed in annoyance but left anyways. Flamestar was pacing outside, eyes filled with worry.

Gradually, Rainpool put the pieces together. How Fawnleap and Flamestar had spent the night out in the forest. How she wasn't able to tell Rainpool who the father was. How Flamestar was pacing...Rainpool came up with a conclusion. Flamestar was the father of Fawnleap's kits.

Rainpool didn't believe it. She couldn't. But the pieces fit together so well, and it made sense in so many ways. She sighed and stumbled into the warriors den. She collapsed into her nest that was next to Stormfire's. She closed her eyes and fel into a restless sleep.

* * *

A paw prodded Rainpool awake and she gradually opened her right eye. She blinked and waited for her eye to adjust to the moonlight. She finally managed to note that the figure was Lightningstrike. She opened her other eye and sat up.

"What is it?" She suppressed between a yawn. "Fawnleap had her kits," Lightningstrike said. Rainpool suddenly seemed alert. "How many?!" "Two, but she didn't name them yet because Flamestar disappeared." Rainpool gasped. The leader of ThunderClan was missing?! She jumped to her feet, fur bristling in fear. "What?! Why, do you know why he disappeared?!" she screeched in worry.

Lightningstrike merely shook his head in defeat. "No cat knows where he went..." "I'm going to find him," Rainpool announced suddenly, determination and adrenaline coursing through her. Lightningstrike shook his head in horror. "No! He could be anywhere! You can't go out there alone!"

Rainpool patted his shoulder with her tail before bounding out into the camp and then out into the woods. She could hear him call her name one last time before the entrance disappeared from view. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure racing towards her. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground.

She hissed in defiance and looked at her attacker. It was a light brown tom with flashing amber eyes. "Let me go!" Rainpool yowled. The tom merely smirked.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do?" "Claw out your eyes and stuff them down your throat so that you can see me rip your heart out!" Rainpool screeched, fury blinding her. She jumped into the air, knocking the tom backwards and knocking the breath out of him.

She quickly took this as an oppurtunity and pinned him down. He struggled to get up, but Rainpool held him down firmly. "Have you seen a flame-colored tom around here?" Rainpool asked, even though it was hard to believe. The tom hissed, but then went silent. "Maybe.." he mumbled, guilt flashing in his eyes.

"What did you do to him?!" Rainpool screeched, fear racing through her. "I-I thought he was attacking me! I-I d-didn't know w-what to do!" The tom said, regret shining in his eyes. "Show me where he is," Rainpool said, shaking in worry and fury.

The tom nodded quickly before racing away into the woods. Rainpool followed behind, never letting the mysterious tom out of her sight. Finally, they reached a clearing that was rocky and full of small burrows, probably dug out by gophers or something similar.

When she squinted around in the darkness, she gasped when she saw a familiar flame-colored pelt.

* * *

**So I'm looking for kit names, so if you have any kits you want to use, then just review their description. I'll pick my favorites. Hope you liked this chapter. Chicken nuggets!**

**~Rainpool777**


End file.
